Forum:Roan Montgomery - Approved
Name: Roan Montgomery Gender:Male Age: 16 Type of Magician: 1. Water Elementalist 2. Animal Charmer 3. Air Elementalist Parents:Hope Montgomery (Great Water Elementalist) and Johnathon Montgomery (Necromancer) Appearance:Short, well-cut brown hair. Pretty, smooth, suave face. defined six-pack, a bit muscular. More of an athletic figure. Stands pretty tall at 6'1, and has a short faded beard. Has a sort of handsome face, and is considered a bit handsome. Personality:Roan is a very open, honest and trusthworthy person. He tries to be firiendly with as many people as possible, though he has many friends he also is very competitive. He is nice towards all people he meets from all walks of life, but if competing with some even his best friend he will go to great extents to beat them. When he is not being competitive though, he is nice, friendly, helpful, honest, and trustworthy. History: Roan grew up in Miami, Florida to two magicians. He grew up in Miami, which has the biggest nome in the Souther United States. He was always left at home with one of his parents. His parents could not leave him alone in fear he was attacked. At least one of his parents was always spending time with him. While his parents spent time with him they practiced magic because they didn't want to get rusty. Many times Roan would join in on the magic practice, and his mom and dad would show him how do to spells, read him Egyptian mythology books, and let him practice scying to improve his magical skill. Onw day while both of his parents were at home they were attacked by a pack of gryphons. The two parents took down many gryphons, but they could not destroy the whole pack without using all their magic. The two magicians then sacrificed their last remaining bit of magic to cast a protective spell on their son, and to destory the rest of the gryphons. After Roan's parent's died he did not want to be adopted, so he lived on the streets. Before he left he took as many magical books he could fit with him in his small street abode. One day he was attacked by a fairly large snake demon, Roan had continued to study magic after his parent's death, so he knew what to do. Using some complicated magic, and some fighting techniques he was able to defeat the monster, but used a lot of his magic. He knew he needed training and he remembered his parent's talking about a place called the First Nome. He used a few special amulets of the god, Shu, they created strong wing gust that carried him to the First Nome. Weapons: A Magician's wand, and his mother's water elementalist staff *In the second book Carter uses an amulet of Shu to get to London This isn't Brooklyn House. This is the First Nome. CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 04:44, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Approved. CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 02:08, November 23, 2011 (UTC)